Colt Cabana/Event history
The following is a list of events that Colt Cabana has participated in. 2002 :* 12-7-02: ROH: Night Of The Butcher: beat CM Punk in his ROH debut. :* 12-28-02: ROH: Final Battle: lost to CM Punk. 2003 :* 1-11-03: Revenge of the Prophecy: fell to Paul London W, Homicide and BJ Whitmer in a 4-Way. :* 2-8-03: ROH: 1st Anniversary: fell to EZ Money W, Michael Shane and Chad Collyer in a 4-Way. :* 3-22-03: ROH: Night of Champions: & Raven beat CM Punk & Ace Steel. :* 4-12-03: ROH: Epic Encounter: lost to Samoa Joe W, Tom Carter and Matt Stryker in a 4-Way for the World Title. :* 4-26-03: ROH: Round Robin Challenge II: & Ace Steel beat Dan Maff & Monsta Mack. :* 5-31-03: ROH: Do or Die: & CM Punk beat Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe, Tony DeVito & HC Loc and Dixie & Izzy in a Scramble match. :* 6-14-03: ROH: Night of the Grudges: & CM Punk beat Raven & BJ Whitmer. 2008 :* May 6, 2008 FCW event at Bourbon Street in New Port Richey, FL: Colt Cabana defeated Bradley Jay. :* August 21, 2008 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Tyrone Jones, Vic Adams and Black Pain defeated Scotty Goldman, Greg Jackson and Kevin Kiley. :* September 11, 2008 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Joe Hennig and Heath Miller defeated Dolph Ziggler and Gavin Spears and Scotty Goldman and Kafu in a three-way tag team match. :* September 18, 2008 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Scotty Goldman defeated Greg Jackson. :* September 25, 2008 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Jack Gabriel and Alicia Fox defeated Scotty Goldman and Tiffany in a mixed tag match. :* October 9, 2008 FCW television taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Sinn Bowdee defeated Scotty Goldman. :* October 25, 2008 FCW event at the Jewish Cultural Center in Port Richey, FL: Scotty Goldman defeated Kizanry. :* November 13, 2008 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Scotty Goldman and Carson Oakley defeated Mike Kruel and Kaleb O'Neill. :* November 20, 2008 FCW television taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Scotty Goldman and Carson Oakley defeated TJ Wilson and DH Smith in a non-title match. :* November 20, 2008 FCW television taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: TJ Wilson and DH Smith defeated Scotty Goldman and Carson Oakley. 2009 :* January 29, 2009 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Scotty Goldman, Kizarny, Ricky Ortiz and Maverick Darsow defeated Drew McIntyre, Kaleb O'Neill, Lawrence Knight and Byron Wilcott. :* January 31, 2009 FCW event at the USA Flea Market in Port Richey, FL: Scotty Goldman and Johnny Prime defeated Kaleb O'Neill and Lawrence Knight. :* February 12, 2009 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Scotty Goldman and Sweet Papi Sanchez defeated Kaleb O'Neill and Lawrence Knight. :* February 17, 2009 WWE Smackdown taping: Umaga pinned Scotty Goldman in a match that would air February 20, 2009. :* February 19, 2009 FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa, FL: Scotty Goldman and DJ Gabriel (w/Alicia Fox) defeated Lennox McEnroe and Derrick Bateman (w/Abraham Washington). 2011 :* March 6, 2011 NWA Hollywood event in Hollywood, CA: Colt Cabana defeated Adam Pearce to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. External links * Scott Colton Profile at Pro Fights DB Category:Wrestler event history